The Statistics and Computing Core (SCC) provides the following services to CCNMD Center Projects and Cores: 1) Statistical consultation to Center investigators at all stages of their research; 2) Management of data and maintenance of a centralized data base with standardized data forms and rigorous quality control procedures; 3) Data analysis and preparation of manuscripts for publication; 4) Implementation and/or development of innovative applications of statistical techniques for suicide research; 5) Administration of the NYSPI/Columbia Conte Center Local Area Network to facilitate access to and sharing of Center data; Training in research design, statistical design, statistical methodology, and computer software to relevant CCNMD personnel.